A Twist of Fate
by add1cted-to-ouat
Summary: What happens when Emma goes to the underworld to save Hook and receives some unexpected news that twists the fate of them and everyone else around them.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**So this is going to be a captainswan fanfic because I am obsessed with them right now and you know why not write about them. Also I got this idea and couldn't find a fanfic on it so why not write one myself. Be patient with me I'm not perfect. Also this fanfic is set in at the end of 5A and then follows 5B a little so beware of spoilers if you aren't up to that bit, you have been warned. It starts a bit weird and not a scene you would know from the show but that's the way I kinda planned it.**

~~~Emma's P.O.V~~~

I paced back and forth in the house I had one day planned to share with Killian but then everything in Camelot happened and now as the dark one he hated me. I suppose I deserved it, I did turn him into the dark one against his will, after all these years of him suppressing it and I made him into the very thing he hated all because i selfishly couldn't live without him. That's why I was surprised when I heard the knock at my door.

Slowly I made my way over, even though I had the power of the dark one on my side I still didn't feel confident enough to let my guard down completely, I knew people in this town and knew that they could hurt me. So when I answered the door and saw Killian there I knew something was up.

"Swan," Killian said when the door swung open, "you have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you."

"Wait a minute just two hours ago you were threatening me, what's changed?" I asked confused by his sudden change of heart.

"Love that's just a ruse, people aren't going to help us if they think we are working together. Secretly I'm more in love with you than I've ever been before," I stumbled back as the words fell out of his mouth. I was too shocked to reply and the next thing I knew his face was in front of mine. Suddenly I forgot about everything it was just me and him in the room, like old times. I leaned in closer and kissed him slow and passionate.

I felt my feet leave the ground and being carried up to the master bedroom. Then the next thing I remember clearly was us laying next to each other in bed panting and sweating. It had started out as a kiss and turned into us having sex, you couldn't call it making love as the dark side took over us both, we were consumed by love and power.

But that all happened a month ago before Hook sacrificed himself only for Gold to become the dark one again. I couldn't breathe without him, I loved him too much I knew I had to go to the underworld to find him but it's like without him I was drained of energy, without him I was nothing but weak. Which is why I needed to go to the underworld, I needed to get my pirate back.

"Emma it's time to go," I heard Mary Margaret call up the stairs for me, this was it it was finally time for me get my man back. Quickly I grabbed my backpack filled with a few essentials for the trip, obviously no one knew what to expect with the underworld. This was it, the first step for me to get my happiness back.

As quick as I could without tripping and falling over I ran down the stairs to the gang of people who were waiting. "Oh no, we aren't all going, this is a private mission, I am only taking Gold because he has been there before and it would be stupid to go alone, but all of us no way I'm not risking it." I said seeing the five faces staring at me all ready to go. In which included my son, I would be the worst mother in the world if I did that, and the fact that Regina was willing to let him go. Also my parents leaving Neal, Robin leaving Roland behind. No I wouldn't take any part of it they were all staying it was going to be hard enough as it was.

"Oh Emma we've all decided that we are coming no matter what you say come on it's time to go," I heard my mother reply, I guess she was right, maybe it would be useful to have more than just Gold to help, I couldn't completely trust him anyway.

"Fine but any trouble at all you all go home as soon as possible, this is something I need to do myself," I said before leading everyone out of the loft and down to the river where Gold was waiting with a boat.

"About time Miss Swan I was starting to think I would be leaving without you all," Mr Gold said as we all climb aboard the boat, the boat to where I want to be. I sat down slightly away from everyone else, well as much as possible in the tiny boat. My excuse was I needed time to think but then I've been saying that ever since I killed him. Maybe it was the fact that I was the one who killed him, well at least technically, I should have taken the sword and pushed it through myself, that way he would still be here, him being here would make everything better, he deserved to live not me.

Feeling sorry for myself I curled up into a tight ball and closed my eyes, I'm not sure if it was the constant crying or the not sleeping properly in days but I pure exhaustion washed over me and I properly slept for the first time in days.

~~~Hades P.O.V~~~

To say the least I was shocked by the pirates entrance to the underworld but nevertheless happy, I could use him to finally draw in the one I had been waiting for. The saviour and her little surprise. I had waited for years for the saviour to finally grace me with her presence, and now she has given me an extra special gift beyond all of our wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place To Stay

**~~~Emma P.O.V~~~**

Slowly I followed my parents out of the boat suddenly feeling drained of all my energy and kinda nauseated though I put that down to the motion sickness of being on the boat for what seemed like forever even though I had passed out for most of it. However neither of those things that would normally bother me didn't all I could think about was the strange dream that had taken over in my dead to the world state. As weird as the dream was it was kind of nice, I wouldn't want it to happen for a few years but soon in the terms of time that wasn't very long. As we were walking to try find a place to stay my thoughts drifted back to my dream, unable to think about anything else other than the dream and Killian. I absent mindedly followed the others not really paying attention so when they stopped in front of me it shouldn't have really been a surprise that I walked straight into the back of David, and then consequently fell to the floor startling me out of my daze.

"Emma are you okay?" My mum asked rushing to my side to help me, me being me I just brushed her off sitting up rubbing my head where it hit the floor.

"I'm fine," I said, when in actual fact I needed a minute on the floor just so that when I stood up I wouldn't fall straight back over again.

"Emma you're not fine you just fell over and hit your head, you're obviously not fine," she replied pulling a tissue out her pocket and wiping the blood off my forehead. I started trying to regain my composure moving my head away wincing in pain when she touched my head.

"Just give me minute whilst you guys figure out where we are staying and I'll be fine by then," I replied grabbing the tissue as she was about to place it on my head, "I can sort myself out in that time."

"They are sorting it out Emma let me at least sit with you, I don't have to interfere with anything but if I'm over there I'll just be watching you anyway, I'm your mum let me take care of you," she told me putting on the authoritative voice that I'm sure all parents have and choice to put it on when they want you to know that they mean business.

"Fine help me sit up then I need something to lean against," I gave in and the next thing I knew Mary Margaret had sat down next to me and was helping me to sit up leaning against her. As soon as my back lifted off the ground I felt another wave of nausea and dizziness hit me. I let myself lean all my weight against her secretly hating that I had to rely on her because I fell over after being too lost in my mind to watch where I was walking.

"See accepting a little help from time to time ain't all that bad," before I could do anything she had taken the tissue from my clenched fist and had gently placed it back on my forehead. Breathing slowly and deeply I tried without much success to fight off my nausea.

"Right so if this place is Storybooke then surely our Loft should still be there so if some of us are happy to sleep on the couch then there will be enough room, and there is also Granny's or the equivalent here that we can use" David came over to explain looking at us sat on the floor.

"So what's the plan then?" I heard Mary Margaret ask I was going back into my mind again thinking about the dream.

"I think Regina, Robin and Gold are going to stay and Granny's and then Emma Henry you and I will stay at the loft" he explained again I just gave a nod showing that I was okay with the arrangement.

"Okay, Emma are you going to be okay to walk? I'm sure David can carry you there," this was getting embarrassing now, I know that my parents had never really been around me whilst I was sick but I did fine sorting it out by myself.

"Of course I'm going to be fine to walk, I'm not an invalid just had a dizzy spell, just help me up," I said reaching my hands out to meet his ready to get up. Slowly I felt my arms stretch as David pulled me up, unable to stop the forward momentum I fell into him. Feeling the nausea hit me again I quickly staggered over to wall and used it to stay upright.

"Emma are you okay?" I heard Regina come over now from observing everything, why did everyone have to kick up a fuss it would pass in a minute if I could just have one minute to myself. I waved my hand out and gave them a thumbs up and signalled for them to just give me minute, however it was almost as if the movement pushed my composure over the edge and I could no longer push it away.

Grabbing onto the wall I felt myself bend at the middle, my free arm involuntarily wrapping itself around my torso as my body emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

"Emma!" I heard three voices shout then felt three pairs of hands each trying to aid me in their own way. One pulled my hair from my face quickly pulling it into a messy bun, the second rubbing my back trying to soothe me and the third putting their hands on my shoulders making sure I stayed upright.

As soon as I knew that I wasn't going to throw up again I pushed the hands off me and leaned against the wall closing my eyes.

"Emma? What's going on with you, you said you never get sick and you know there are no doctors in the underworld," Mary Margaret asked not getting the message that I didn't want to be mothered right now.

"Yes I know I said that but I guess I got a stomach bug it's not a big deal, let's just go to the loft and then I can sleep it off," I replied going to step forward and start walking towards the loft, however this didn't go as planned as I staggered sideways into David who swiftly picked me up in his arms.

"If sleep is what you need then its what you get and this is the quickest way to get there, regroup our place eight o'clock tomorrow morning and then we can discuss a plan," David called walking away to the loft. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought as I fell asleep in his arms.

 **~~~Hook P.O.V~~~**

All I could think about was Emma, and how i left her and would never get to see her again. I had so many plans for our future to eventually settle down together get married and have a few beautiful sweet innocent kids. That had always been my dream at first I wanted it with Milah but now I knew my heart belonged to Emma.

I groaned attempting to sit up using every last little bit of effort i had left from the beatings Hades had been lashing out, I got through them with the thought that one day I would see Emma again, when the unfortunate time came that her life would end and just hope she hadn't found someone else.

"You're not going to overcome him," a voice rang out from across the room, well I guess you could call it a room.

"And how the bloody hell do you know that?" I questioned her back.

"Because many have tried and all died in the process, or just given up hope and been killed," the voice rang out again, obviously being here for a long time.

"Maybe that because they never had someone who was willing to work with them," I replied again, somehow I was going to get back to Emma, she was all I wanted in life and in death. I heard her about to reply but then stopping herself as she heard footsteps echoing down the stairs. Our host was here.

"Well well well Killian I have some good news and some bad news to tell you," he teased and mocked me trying to get a reaction, I had learnt to hold my tongue and therefore not get a beating, this way I could build my strength up for the upcoming battle.

"The good it can overshadow the bad," I replied trying to remain optimistic like Snow always did, no matter what.

"The good news is that you have a rescue party here to save you, including your girlfriend and her family, the bad is that you are all going to end up dead," I almost choked when he said that, Emma was not supposed to follow me here, she was supposed to live out her life and not spend it mourning over me. I guess I should have known better.

"Please Hades kill me or send me to hell but not them let them go unharmed," I pleaded with him, if he didn't agree which I doubt he would it would only strengthen my resolve to escape this place.

"Oh and why would I do that?" he retorted walking back to where ever it was that he spent his time down here, "oh and congratulations by the way, Emma is with child," and with that he sauntered off leaving me to try process his words.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Say Never

~~~Hook's P.O.V~~~

As I thought over and over Hades' new revelation the more determined I was to get back to her, she shouldn't be in the underworld at all and who knows what being here could do to our unborn child. I never thought I would say this but I needed to protect the woman I love and the woman that is carrying my child.

"Hook? What are you going to do there is no escaping here this place its endless it seems like, no matter what you try we are stuck here forever," the young girl said to me and I, seeing the defeat in her shoulders, knew that it was not just myself I needed to get out of here but her aswell.

"Maybe that's because you haven't had someone else to work with, I promise you that I can get you out but you need to promise me that if I don't make it you will find Emma Swan and let her know that I am thinking of her and our child, can you do that?" I asked hoping she would honour my wishes but hoping we could both make it out.

"Of course I can do that it would be my honour," she replied and with that I started to formulate a plan.

~~~Emma's P.O.V~~~

The next morning I woke up feeling as horrible as I did the night before, I knew I never got sick and sometimes it would be a blessing just to have a few days off but now really? When I was in the underworld trying to save the man I love. That was the worst possible timing so of course it had to happen to now.

I could hear my parents making food for us all to eat whilst trying to come up with a plan but even though I threw my guts up last night I couldn't face food, even the smells that were drifting up to my room were almost sending me to the toilet. All I wanted was some ginger to settle my stomach and aspirin to help fight the infection, or at least reduce the symptoms but i doubt the underworld has either, they wouldn't be needed as dead people can't get sick.

"Emma sweetheart, you need to come down and try eat something," David came jogging up the stairs and came to rest at the foot of my bed slowly sitting down. Just by looking at him I could tell he was worried, they hadn't seen me sick before so I guess it was worrying for them to see me weak.

"Dad I don't want anything to eat, the smell is just making me want to throw up again, I'll just come down when everyone gets here so I can be part of the plan," I replied not moving anything apart from my eyes and mouth.

"I'm sorry but that's not an option, you need to get your strength up if we are going to have any chance of finding Hook, I know you think you know best but I'm still you're dad and you're going to listen to me when I say that you need to come downstairs, and if you don't I'll just carry down anyway," I looked up at him and knew I had no choice so slowly started to sit up feeling a little light headed. David must have sensed this because I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and the bed disappear.

As he walked downstairs with me in his arms I heard the door open and Regina come in, and of course the first point of concern was why I was in David's arms. As I felt my back and head hit the sofa the smell of food finally overwhelmed me as I quickly turned onto my side and and dry heaved having nothing in me left to throw up. Of course this then started another commotion, the only two people who weren't in some way trying to get rid of the smell or finding a bucket just in case were Regina and Henry. I shot them a look of gratitude and whispered so only those two could here.

"Can you get them out of here for just a little while, I need you to do something for me Regina, that they might not necessarily agree with?" I asked them laying back against the sofa hoping that they could come up with something. They both slowly nodded and Regina stood up.

"Okay everyone out, I need to find out what's wrong with Emma if we are to get out of here, and to that you all need to leave for a minute Henry you stay that way they know I won't be able to do anything to hurt her," She said, I have to admit it was very clever for such short notice, and that she managed to worm a way in for Henry to stay as well.

"Regina she's our daughter we are staying," and here came the inevitable argument between my parents and her. I lay there with my eyes closed listening to the argument where my parents were finally convinced that it would be fine if they left us alone for five minutes.

"Mum what did you need me and Mum here for? Do you know what's making you sick?" Henry asked obviously confused and worried as he hadn't stopped running his hand over my arm comfortingly.

"To be honest I have no clue, and that's why I wanted Regina here, I need to know what's wrong with me and she's the only one here I trust with magic to tell me the truth," I looked up at Regina hoping that she would do this for me, I know I would have to owe her but if it meant I was able to find Hook then it was worth it.

"Of course I would do this for you but my magic is unpredictable here, I don't know if I would be able to, I could hurt you," Regina quickly replied, I could tell that she was genuine but that's why I wanted Henry here.

"Regina magic is emotion, concentrate on Henry and your love, you once said to me 'tell henry in the end it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing' you love him more than you love anyone else in this world concentrate on that and your magic will behave normally," I told her, hoping that she would listen to me like I listened to her once.

"Okay but I'm going to need quiet to concentrate no speaking until I tell you okay?" we both nodded, and let her start to concentrate. The seconds turned into minutes, long minutes of torturous silence until I saw her body go rigid then as quickly as it started go back normal and she gasped in shock.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Henry asked, knowing that it had worked, she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Erm maybe I should talk to Emma alone about this," Regina replied obviously feeling awkward about saying whatever it was in front of Henry.

"He can hear it, whatever it is he's going to find out anyway so you might as well tell him now," I said now dreading whatever it is she had to tell me.

"Well the thing is the feelings you and Hook share obviously overwhelmed you both whilst you were the dark ones, Emma you're pregnant with Hook's baby." and the look in her eyes made me realise just how serious this could be.

"I, I need a minute, I'm going on a walk, you two tell the others to come back here and I'll meet you back here in half an hour," I said forcing myself of the couch and walking out to be by the docks, the only place I could feel at home right now. The only place where I could feel close to him.

After I had thought everything over I knew I had to get back to Storybrooke, with Hook, the underworld is no place to have a baby.

~~~Hook's P.O.V~~~

The plan was set, all we needed to do was put it into action, I crept to the edge of the room, the only way in and out. I slowly crept out with the girl just behind me and once I was sure the coast was clear I gave her the nod and we took off running.

Twist after turn after loop, we kept running and running until we could see the light, out of breath exhausted and weak, but whatever was chasing us was gaining and it was looking more and more unlikely that we would both make it, I stopped forcing the girl to go ahead of me, no matter what she was going to make and I ran with every bit of strength urging myself and her to go faster, I had to get to Emma and my unborn child.

The light was getting bigger as we got closer, only thirty metres left about ten seconds of running at our speed then another ten to close the door.

We both finally made our way out into the light and desperately closed the door behind us blocking it with anything we could quickly get our hands on and move.

Then we took off running again, in my mind I had three choices of where was the best place to go, the flat, granny's or the docks, none of which seemed reasonable to me but somehow I felt my feet carry me towards the flat, the girl following we halfway there when I started to feel my strength disappearing desperately I felt myself crash into someone, instinctively I made sure I broke their fall by letting them land on top of me. It's was only when I looked up and saw her face that I realised who it was and just what I could have done. Slowly and surely I whispered their name feeling good to have her in my arms again.

"Emma"


	4. Chapter 4: We Have To Get Out Of Here

~~~Emma's P.O.V~~~

I was walking along lost in my own thoughts when I felt someone come running into me and send me hurtling towards the ground, it surprised me when I felt my landing wasn't the cold hard ground but a soft body dressed in leather. I instantly knew who it was.

"Emma" he spoke, in almost a whisper. I couldn't believe that it was really him he was here right where I needed him.

"Killian" I replied before leaning in and slowly kissing him letting my body melt into his. Until I felt that he wasn't reciprocating in the same way.

"As much as I am enjoying this reunion we have to go now and get to a safe place" he replied to me before slowly sitting up with me ending up sat on top of him.

"Why what's going on Hook what's wrong?" I asked slowly getting to my feet and ready to run by the way that Hook was talking.

"There's no time to explain now we all need to get to safety," Hook followed suit by standing up giving me a quick kiss and putting one hand on my stomach. This stopped me in my tracks, how did he know before I had told him. I was still lost when he grabbed my hand and pulled me along running with him.

Hook, the girl and I ran as fast as all three of us could manage, them being slowed because of injuries and me because I hadn't eaten properly in a few days and what I had eaten I had thrown up therefore giving me no energy source.

We ran through the streets me shouting directions when I could getting us all to my parents flat. I could see the building approaching and knew this was almost it we were almost there and safe when my legs turned to jelly and it was all I could do to get to the nearest lamppost to keep myself upright.

"Emma come on we need to go," I heard Killian shout at me, I couldn't, I just couldn't take another step on my own.

"Killian go, get to the flat and be safe take her with you, my dad or someone can come help me once you're back," I shouted back just wanting him to be safe. It seemed to resonate in him that something was wrong when I openly asked for help because he turned around and came to me.

"Look out for yourself and never get hurt, and that works until the day that it doesn't right? That's what you said to me that day in the diner and that's what I'm going to do," he looked me straight in the eye whilst speaking letting me know he wasn't going anywhere. He then slowly wrapped his arm under my shoulders, not quite having the strength to lift me, and together we managed to get back into the safety of the building.

"I'm safe here go up and get someone else, you need to heal as well don't hurt yourself on the account of me," I told him placing myself on the bottom step leaning my head against the cold, bare wall.

"Okay, someone will be right down to get you, Swan" he smiled at my nickname before disappearing up the stairs with the girl. Finally I let myself just have a moment of weakness closing my eyes to stop the tears of relief at finding hook and terror of having a child.

"Emma are you okay?" My dad came down the stairs and sat down next to me wrapping an arm around me, "How did you find Hook what's going on he said you needed help?"

"I'm okay dad just no energy left so my legs gave out that's all, no big deal," hoping that he would just take my hint and not push the issue any further.

"If you say so, how about I take you up and we can get you something to eat and drink then," he looked at me suspiciously not quite believing my story but dropping it anyway knowing that I wasn't going to tell him anything anyway.

"Toast and water sounds good" I smiled up at him and took a deep breath letting him wrap one arm under my knees and the other around my back to carry me upstairs. Whilst he was walking I buried my head in his chest like a little girl who had just fallen over and scraped her knee, although the circumstances were somewhat different. And of course as soon as we walked through the doors my mother was there ready to fuss over me until I could stand it no more.

"Emma what's wrong baby what's going on? I know there is something you aren't telling us, a stomach bug wouldn't affect you this much," my back had hardly hit the sofa when she was all over me fussing and putting blankets over me.

"God mum stop please, I'm fine I don't need you fussing over me," I said pushing off the blankets and indicating for Killian to come over and sit with me, which of course my mother disapproved off, but I didn't care I had everything I needed to feel better right there then. Once Killian had carefully sat next to me he wrapped his arm around me and let me rest my head on hi shoulder.

"Right Emma eat and drink up, now that we have Hook we can concentrate on getting back to Storybrooke," my dad said coming over and placing the lightly buttered toast on my lap and water just in my reach on the table and some of the cooked breakfast that they had prepared before for Killian. As much as I knew we had to get out of this place, now more than ever as we had the little unforeseen circumstance to take into account.

"Actually we may have a few things to deal with first," Killian looked up at everyone else knowing that he had to explain where he was before I found him, even I didn't know so I sat up a bit and started nibbling on my toast listening to his story.

"So there is someone here that we may need to defeat before we are able to get back to Storybrooke." he began, "his name's Hades and he is out to get us in some way, he knows things even before we know them ourselves, he has told me something big that I didn't believe at first but now I guess I do, what I'm saying is he is going to do everything in his power to stop us from leaving this place, we need to start thinking about how to defeat him," he finished looking around at everyone, to leave us wondering what he got told.

"What was it that he told you?" Rumple asked looking intrigued that Hades had powers even he didn't. Killian didn't say anything for a minute he just slowly reached his hand around my waist and lightly placed his hand on my stomach and I instantly knew what he had been told, he knew about my baby.

"Oh only that you guys were here and he would do everything in his power to stop us from leaving, it took all we had to escape," he looked at the girl across the room and smiled almost checking that she wasn't going to say anything about what Hades actually told him, that was a secret between us three I guess.

"But we need to get out of here as fast as we can, mum is sick and she needs medical care that isn't provided here," Henry piped up looking at me with concern painted all across his face.

"I thought you said what Emma had wasn't serious?" David looked at Regina questionably. I knew no one who knew was going to say anything but I still had this irrational fear that it could somehow get leaked.

"It isn't but antibiotics would help," I saved Regina from what could have been an awkward conversation.

"Well then we need to come up with a plan and soon," Robin came in from the kitchen with tea coffee and hot chocolate for everyone, however all I wanted to do was go curl up in bed with Killian and talk things through with him. Somehow he knew exactly what I wanted and stood up offering his arm out to me.

"If you don't mind Emma and I have a few things to discuss first, we will be back down shortly," and before anyone could process we helped each other walk up the stairs. Slowly I lay on my bed cuddling up to him finally feeling at home for the first time since I had to drive excalibur through him.

"So? A baby? How are you feeling other than sick because it's not hard to tell you look like you're on death's door," he told me slowly rubbing his arm up and down my arm. I looked up at him with a half smile on my face.

"Well I've got you to blame for the morning sickness, I hardly got any at all with Henry. But yeah I guess we are having a baby, you okay with that? I know it's not exactly planned but if you're happy to keep it then I want this baby with you, I want us to be a family," I replied with deep sincerity, all i had ever wanted since i was a young child was to have a family to love and be loved by and now I finally have a chance.

"Well we might have to do something about my Hook, I wouldn't want to hurt our future child, or possible children if we like this one, but other than that I don't see any reason not to have a child," he looked at me with so much love that I knew despite his jokey manner he was still sincere.

"I guess we are going to have a baby, but Henry is right, we need to get out the underworld there is one thing being pregnant but no one knows what happens when a living person comes to the underworld, but even less is known about children, or even if the baby is born here," I replied seriously knowing that I wouldn't be able to properly relax until we had figure everything out and we were home.

"Swan don't worry so much about it all, nothing bad is going to happen I promise you, I'm not going to let it. No matter what happens you and our baby are going home safe and sound," he ran his fingers through my hair relaxing my physical state but doing nothing for my over thinking mind.

"You don't know that, and I'm not going anywhere without you, this is our chance to be a family this baby Henry you and me, I'm not going to let anything stop that," I told him, I am the saviour and even though it's getting a more and more personal job it just made me want to do it better than ever.

"We'll see Swan we'll see" and with that our conversation came to its natural end for the time being, we had so much more to discuss but for now we were content in what we had decided. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep with Killian's arms wrapped around me, one hand on my stomach with one of his folded over mine.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been the best at updating recently, I am trying to update regularly but it's hard with a busy life and all, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review or message me with your opinions on the story so far. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Wrong

_I could feel my legs running as fast as they could away from something from a danger that was unknown to me. All I could feel was searing pain running throughout my body, I knew that help was necessary and I needed to get to the end of the darkness if I had the chance of surviving. With each step I took the pain got worse but I couldn't let myself stop each cramp that ricochet up through my body only made me fight harder until I could no longer fight it anymore. As I hit the floor the only pain that was left was in my stomach. Something was wrong, I needed to get up and keep running to save my child but as soon as I tried to get up I felt myself being forced back down by hands on my shoulders but there was no one else around. Slowly there were little white dots appearing in the darkness slowly getting bigger and bigger until I could no longer see from the brightness._

"Emma, wake up," I heard a frantic voice shouting down at me and my shoulders being lightly shaken whilst keeping me lay on the bed. However all I could think about was getting out of there, get away from the danger that was threatening to harm my baby, whoever it was that had a hold of me was not going to be able to keep me there.

"Get off me I need to get out of here, I need to save my baby," I screamed out half from the desperation to try get somewhere safe but half from the cramps that were still pulsing through me, however slowly everything was coming into focus and I remembered I wasn't in the dark space that seemed to have no end I was in underworld surrounded by family. The family that was all know looking around at me in shock and concern at the latest remark.

"Swan you need to calm down, shh it was just a dream, a bad dream that's all, you just need to relax a little and everything will go away I promise you Swan," Killian said slowly wrapping his arms around me running his hand over my hair trying to get me to relax even though he didn't know what had got me so worked up.

"Killian it wasn't just a bad dream, it hurts, my stomach hurts," I turned around so my face was buried in his chest hiding my face so no one else could see what I was feeling. It seemed that whilst I was asleep he had showered and been healed by someone as he smelled fresh and no longer had cuts and bruises all over him. I winced again balling his shirt up in my hands as another cramp ripped through me.

"What baby were you on about? We really need to get you to a doctor sweetheart," My mum came over to sit on the bed but not before Henry pushed her out the way and put a hand on my back rubbing it slowly, he was obviously worried and not used to seeing me like this, there is also the small matter of the fact he was one of the few that knew that I was pregnant and also knew that this could be bad for the baby.

"Mum what's wrong? Is it the baby? We need to get you back to Storybooke," he spoke almost so quickly that we couldn't understand him.

"Can someone explain what baby this is?" My mother spoke up again clearly completely confused by the whole situation. I looked up at Regina momentarily indicating with a nod that she was okay to tell them then burying my head back in Killian's chest to hide how much the now slightly dulling pains were affecting me.

"Well earlier today when Emma, Henry and I were in the flat after we kicked you all out we found out the reason that she was getting sick, Emma is pregnant so it's just morning sickness that is making her sick, and now something could be wrong with the baby judging by Emma's current state," she looked around trying to gage everyone's reaction.

A tense silence had taken over the room and despite the comforting movements from my son and boyfriend I couldn't quite calm myself down to the point of reasonable thinking, something was wrong and I needed to find out what.

"Well then half of us need to go back to Storybrooke with Emma and get her the medical care she needs and the other half stays here to find a way to get Hook home and defeat Hades," Snow stated as if it was the most obvious solution and that no one could disagree with it, there was one small floor, I wasn't leaving Killian anywhere at this moment let alone the underworld.

"I'm not leaving him down here no matter what it means for me and the baby," I replied looking up to try show how serious I was but failed when my face betrayed the pain that I was in, no matter what I wasn't going to leave him here, I couldn't bear to lose this baby but losing Killian would be even worse, not that I didn't trust my friends and family to get him home but i couldn't bear to be away again after everything that we had been through already.

"Emma you need to think about the baby, we will get Killian home but what good will that be if you're both left regretting a decision for life because you didn't get the proper medical attention," Regina tried to point all the positives out but nothing could sway my mind.

"I'm staying no matter what, if you're that worried about me find out a way to do all the medical checks here, we have exactly the same facilities here as we do in Storybrooke except Doctor Whale isn't here and I'm sure between us all we can work out what to do with everything," I said holding on to Killian tighter to make sure they wouldn't tear us apart.

"Well I guess we could but it would be best for you to get back home Emma, if you're determined to stay here but we are giving you every test possible at the hospital here and only when they all come back normal are you allowed to stay here, if you're going to be throwing up or in pain all the time you'd be more use back at home then," Regina snarked realising that they weren't going to break my stubbornness on this.

"Great, I think I just stressed myself out too much and then I kinda had a horrible nightmare and it must of pushed us over the edge and unsettled him, I had it with Henry too sometimes but not as severe," I tried to explain and reassure everyone. Even though I was putting across a brave face and good show for everyone else, inside I was dreading what these tests might say.

"So now we are all going to the hospital because you two didn't think about protection whilst exchanging bodily fluids as the dark ones," Rumple grumbled obviously hoping that now we had Killian that it wouldn't be long before we all be back home. Now there was more to worry about, getting Killian a heart back and then find a way to portal home.

"Well my daughter and possibly grandchild is in danger so obviously I'm going, and everyone here is family, and family helps when others are hurt," Mum said not happy with how he was acting.

"Mum it's fine if he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to go, someone needs to work out how we are going to get home and get KIllian home so he might as well stay here and get working on a plan," I said slowly pushing myself to the sitting up position taking deep breaths to try ease any nausea or dizziness that could present itself.

"Okay fine if you insist but we should get going now if you're up to it, the sooner we can run the tests the more we will know," as I was helped to my feet and supported by David and Robin i secretly thought to myself it must be the first time that my mother the eternal optimist had been thinking pessimistically.

Trying to find a way to get us all to the hospital quickly also brought up another issue, Regina could only transport two others by magic as she still didn't quite have the same control over it as she did in Storybrooke. Of course it was insisted that I chose who was going with me but there was only one person I knew I wanted to be with right now and that was KIllian so making the decision was easy.

Once we got to the hospital we thought that would be it Regina, Killian and I could all finally find out what was going on and hopefully fix Killian's injuries whilst we were here, but of course this is the underworld nothing can ever go to plan.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter isn't the best I was just trying to get it done for you at the end as I've been totally lacking in motivation recently. Anyway I'm going to start on the next chapter and hopefully that will be better I'm planning for some more interesting stuff to happen or at least start happening soon. Thank you for reading and please review positive or negative I love hearing any feedback people are willing to give me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything's Out In The Open

As we walked down the halls of the we could sense something wasn't right, we thought at least there would be people about, there were a lot of people in the underworld and Storybrooke wouldn't provide houses or places to sleep for the amount of people here. Whilst walking through the hospital my mind was going crazy because an easy place to take refuge would be here so why was nobody about. We slowly made our way to where the small maternity ward of the hospital back in the real world was. When we got there we were surprised by what we found.

Laying on the bed was a woman somehow I knew I had met her before but the memory was hazy, just as I was about to figure out who it was another pain sharper, stronger but slightly other than all the other ripped through my abdomen causing my knees to buckle. I would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Killian holding me up. My sudden movement and gasp of pain alerted the woman on the bed to our arrival.

"Emma, Captain Hook, The Evil Queen? What are you three doing here? What's wrong with Emma? Can I do anything to help?" The woman questioned us standing up and clearing the bed so Killian could lay me down. As the pain died down again I felt my muscles relaxing once more, the only time I had ever felt anything similar to this was when I was in labour with Henry. The thought of this and what it could mean terrified me beyond anything I had ever felt before.

"Thats Regina and Killian now and we are here because Emma is pregnant and something is going on and if you have any clue how to use any of the machines so we can can see what's going on then that would be really useful," Regina told the woman looking over at me worried.

"I can do that, I'll set the machines up now give me a few minutes and I should be able to set everything up," she replied starting to walk over to the machines and trying to get everything ready as quickly as possible. I knew what was most likely going on right now and I needed to let Killian know before we got told by someone else.

"I'm losing the baby Killian I'm losing him," I cried curling up on the bed into Killian's chest, I don't know if I could bear the emotional pain of losing a child especially when I didn't know if I would be able to get Killian back, it was too much at once.

"Hey it's going to be okay, remember how you helped Marion once, well now she is going to help us, I will not let this baby die okay, that might not even be what's happening let's try to remain positive hey, you've been getting less cramps that's got to be a good thing," Killian tried to comfort me but as if on cue another cramp came, more intense than any of the others causing my whole body to tense. The pain was so intense I didn't even realise that Killian had solved my confusion of who this women was.

"Okay Emma I'm going to need you to lay flat and lift your t-shirt up so we can figure out what's going on," Marion told me placing a hand on my back trying to encourage me to lay down. It took a few minutes, all three of them and the end of the cramp to get me to lay down, my mind too busy with what might happen and pain to be able focus on what anyone else was really saying right now.

"Emma I'm going to perform a quick spell to help you calm a little, it will help you focus on what Marion needs to do okay?" I nodded hoping it would help even though I would prefer to not use magic but there was no time and I knew I needed to calm down at least a little if we were going to be able to have this child. The nod was enough and with a flick of Regina's hand I instantly felt my head clear and be able to think on what was happening.

"Okay Emma this is going to be cold, and I might not be able to fully tell everything so we may need to look at another way, it depends how far along you are okay? I will do everything I can to help you," Marion told me before squeezing the gel onto my stomach and starting to look around using the probe not letting any of us see the machine. After a few minutes she looked up from the machine and started to speak.

"You're about 6-8 weeks Emma, I am not a trained professional so I am not confident in telling you exactly, it looks like there has been a tear in your uterine wall which could have been caused by stress or any physical exertion, this is what is causing you to cramp, it has put the baby in distress and I can't be sure that it will be okay at this point," as the words flowed out of her mouth with the professionalism of a trained doctor I could only focus on one thing my baby might not live.

"Is there anything you can do? Please my child has to live, I couldn't bear it if it died, I may not be able to come back I need this piece of me to," Killian pleaded with her, I had never seen him looking so desperate in all the time I had known him.

"I can give Emma some pain relief which is safe to help with the pain and something to calm the baby, other than that we just have to wait it out, see if both of you are strong enough to see this through, but I must warn you if the baby does live this will be a high risk pregnancy and Emma you will have to be extremely careful from here on out okay?" she explained going round to one of the cupboards and pulling out two small bottles of medication then passing them over to Killian so she could get me a bottle of water.

"Emma is there anything you want or need from me or the rest of your family I can do anything you want I'm here," Regina asked coming over to the side where Killian wasn't and reassuringly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, no thank you, I just want some time alone with Killian to discuss things, tell them we will be back later," I replied before rolling onto my side trying to process everything I've just been told.

"Emma you need take the tablets you've been given, they will help," Killian said pulling me close. I didn't need to do anything except process what could happen, for now my baby is safe but I couldn't help thinking what would happen tomorrow or in a week's time, nothing like this ever happened with Henry, with Henry I distanced myself from everything and any possibility but now I couldn't, not when I already loved the child.

Slowly I sat up just enough to take the tablets and then lay back down, having Killian's embrace was nice, it showed he was there for me but right now I didn't know what to do with myself. As a tear made its way down my face I couldn't help but feel my emotions bubbling up to the point of which I knew I had to speak to him for no reason other than I knew I could trust him and during this time he was the only one who could share in my emotions.

"I never felt this way with Henry, from the moment that I found out about him I tried to distance myself from him, in every way possible. When I first felt him move there was a moment, a glimmer of hope where I thought maybe you know just maybe I could do it, I could have this child be mum. That hope was gone when the guard knocked on my cell door letting me know that it was time for lunch, from that moment onwards every movement I tried to spin it negative, everything that could make me attached to him, want to keep him I turned it into a negative so I wouldn't feel so bad when the time came to give him up.

But this time, this time it was different, I couldn't do that, when I found out from that very moment my drive to find you, to protect this child only grew. How can I do that when I've already failed. This child it was the start of a new beginning for us the only light in what has been endless darkness and pain. After everything we've been through don't we just deserve a break for just once, nothing good can happen to us without it being ripped away. Why can't we just have a baby what have we done that's so wrong.

Is it because I gave Henry up, the greater gods don't think I should have a second chance at being a mum haven't I proved myself yet, what more do I need to do, I take care of Henry with Regina, I made peace with everyone including myself and I try to be a good person. We fought the darkness and whilst dark I tried so hard not to do bad things, why does the world want to punish me so much." I couldn't control it anymore all my feelings, everything that I had bottled up since I was found on the street as a little girl came tumbling out of me. In the safe confinements of Killian's arms everything that I'd never told anyone came pouring out, in words, in tears, in everything.

"Hey Emma it's okay, this baby, our baby she's going to be okay, you and I we are strong, we are both incredibly strong therefore this baby is going to be stronger than both of us, inheriting the best of each of us. And you know what Swan if this baby if it doesn't make then I will be with you I will be by your side and we will grieve, cry then heal together as a family. Then once once we are healed and come to terms with everything that has happened if you want to we can try again, we can have another baby if it's what you want. You're not alone in this Emma and you've done nothing wrong or nothing to deserve this. Okay?" He replied running his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

"Yeah okay I guess, did you say she?" I asked trying to get my mind of the horrible thoughts that were running through my head.

"It's just a gut feeling I have, I think it's going to be a girl that's going to grow up as strong and beautiful as her mother," He stated lightening the mood slightly.

"That's where you're wrong it's a boy I just know it, and you know what I'm normally right with things like this," I smiled slightly looking up at him.

"Well maybe this will be the time that you're wrong, how many kids do you want? I mean if you have thought about it, including Henry of course," He looked at me with eyes full of wonder.

"Three including Henry, I'd like to have a mix of boys and girls but if that isn't what happens then it's not the end of the world, what about you? How many kids does the infamous Captain Hook want?" I couldn't help but rest a hand over my stomach thinking about what would inevitably change no matter what happened.

"Anything is good with me as long as my family is happy and healthy," He said simply.

* * *

 **So I tried to make this chapter good for you, hopefully you like where this story is going and people are reading and enjoying it because I kinda formulated a little of a plan of where I wanted this story to go, hopefully anyway. I hope you enjoy the two updates in one day if people are reading this and thank you so much if you are. Please favourite follow and review if you are enjoying this story and let me know if you want anything to change/happen.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting a Plan Together

**I've been wanting to try writing in 3rd person for a while now but never really got round to it or had the time to sit and think about it but now I do so I'm going to try, if it goes horribly wrong then I'll go back to 1st person or if people comment and let me know what they prefer then I'll stick to that style mostly.**

* * *

As Regina made her way back to the loft the whole town was eerily quiet, she was used to Storybrooke being a quiet town but something was different round here, they had seen how many people there were in the underworld but no one ever seemed to be around, especially when the visitors were walking about. In typical snow fashion she was on Regina with questions as soon as she entered the hallway of the loft she was bombarded with questions.

"What's going on? Hows my daughter? Did they say what's wrong? Where are they why aren't they with you?" Snow questioned.

"They are all fine at the moment, stress and physical exhaustion has caused a tear in Emma's uterine wall and therefore, she had cramping but she has been given some medication to help ease the pain and help mend the tear but as long as she takes it easy she will be fine," Regina explained to everyone.

"So as long as we look after her and make sure that she doesn't stress too much then they are both going to be okay?" David asked holding on to Snow trying to keep her and himself calm.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying, but what I want to know is has anyone figured out how we are getting home?" Regina asked looking at Gold expectantly.

"For us yes it's just a simple matter of getting a boat which I can do at any point, but for Hook it's another matter, we need his heart and some ingredients to make a spell, I have the instructions but some of the stuff is back in the real world so I guess it's going to take a little while to get them all," Gold explained to everyone from the corner.

"Well that's great news with Killian being found and everyone safe Emma can go back with me and help look after Neal whilst getting proper medical care, and a few others can go back to make sure Storybrooke is still okay then the rest stay here with Killian and defeat Hades," Snow stated wanting nothing more to get her daughter and grandchild home and safe.

"I don't think that's going to work Snow, Emma isn't going to leave Killian and Killian won't want to be without Emma and his child especially when it isn't set in stone that the child is going to survive," Regina stated to the rest of them knowing Emma and her motives better than anyone else there.

"But wouldn't she be safer up there with proper medical care and she wouldn't have to stress about Hades because Hades would be here not there," Snow retaliated everyone obviously trying to get their own way.

Slowly, things began to escalate at the loft and the debating, of where Emma would be best, escalated into a full blown argument. Meanwhile at the hospital Emma had just woken up after having a chat with Killian about what they were going to do and how they were going to face everything, then emotionally tired and drained she fell asleep with Killian running his fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling now?" Killian asked Emma after she had fully woken up and was laying down with a hand gently resting on her stomach staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"Better, the cramping has stopped, but I erm I kinda want to see my family, well Henry mostly let them know I'm doing better and get over the fussing," she replied turning to face him slightly before continuing,"but I'm not sure if I'm up to the walk home, are you okay to carry me?"

"Of course I can, come on let's get you back to your family and tell them what our next steps are," Killian picked her up whilst speaking and slowly started the walk out of the hospital towards the loft. Both were alert and on the lookout for Hades and any other potential dangers that could present themselves on the way to the loft.

"Emma do you want a big family? I mean obviously we will have to see how it all goes with this one but I want to know whether you want a big family or not?" Killian asked when we were about two hundred metres from home.

"Erm I'm not sure, to be honest growing up I never wanted children, I didn't think I could be a good mother after the way I grew up but maybe I could I mean Henry is okay but then again a lot of that is down to Regina so I guess the answer is we will see because I'm not sure yet," Emma replied nervously playing with the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Okay yeah that makes sense, let's talk about it when we get to that point for now this baby and Henry is enough," He replied opening the door into the building, "do you want to walk in? People might fuss less than, and I know you hate the fussing,"

"Yeah that sounds good," KIllian set Emma down on her feet supporting her waist so they could walk in together, however what they walked into wasn't what they expected to find. Emma and Killian stood there shocked at the arguing that was taking place before their eyes.

"Emma is going home with me and that's final," they both heard snow say before finally they alerted their presence to the room by clearing their throat watching all six heads turn to face them in surprise.

"Emma please tell your mother that you won't be going home with anyone who's going back and that I'm right and you won't leave Killian," Regina looked pointedly at emma as she spoke then back to Mary Margaret giving her you'll see I'm right look.

"No you'll see that I'm right and Emma think of what's best for the baby, she'll go back home and help as much as she can from their," Snow replied, with both of them obviously not going to back down and the tired look on everyone else's faces Emma saw that it would have to be her that intervened and no one else could help. Preparing herself to for the fight she was undoubtedly going to have to enter to solve Emma took a deep breath.

"Emma erm we've found a way to get Killian back but the only way is for some of us to go back home and some to stay here, your mother thought that it would be best if you went home, Regina is saying that you won't leave and the rest of us say its up to you and whatever you want so?" David explained going and hugging Emma before picking her up for the second time that day and laying her on the couch.

"I know that I will be staying here because there is no way in hell I'm leaving Killian, the baby and I are fine, and as long as I don't do anything too strenuous then it will stay that way so everyone can stop worrying, and I'm not in the mood to argue about this I'm tired and want to sleep," Emma told them all before curling up on the couch facing away from everyone signalling that her decision was final and that no one could change her mind.

"Right then with that decision made we should probably make is when are we going to be heading back, the sooner the better right?" Snow asked Gold itching to get back to her son and embarrassed that her old step mother knew what Emma needed better than she did.

"Yes the sooner that we get the potion made and get Hook's heart to it the better and easier it is for me, I will arrange a boat for two hours time and see you all at the docks to go over the plan one more time," with that Gold walked out the apartment to put a few extra little things in place whilst he was gone.

"You should start getting ready to leave guys, thank you so much for doing all this, I'm going to take Emma to be as it will likely be more comfortable for her than this couch, thank you once again," KIllian bent down and carried Emma up the stairs gently laying her in bed so he didn't wake her and Snow and Robin got ready to leave.

* * *

 **I don't know what you guys prefer with chapter lengths but if you want longer/shorter chapters or if you just like them the way they are let me know. So the two questions on this chapter what's your preferred chapter length and preferred 1st or 3rd person. Thanks for reading and sorry for the longer wait I had my school holidays and went away with a friend so didn't have much time to write.**


	8. Chapter 8: Separation

**Another day another chapter, I'm going to continue with the third person way of writing as the story is going to be needing a lot of different people's point of view else. Also I'd like to say thanks to Emilee Amethyst for your kind words I really appreciate them, anyway here's chapter 8 enjoy.**

As everyone, except for Emma, Henry and Killian, made their way to the docks for the three travelers to go back to the real world Snow was starting to worry about her decision more and more, she knew Neal was safe with Granny and Belle and that he would never remember the fact that his parents weren't around for a few short weeks whilst he was still a baby. She was needed here, there was so much to do in the underworld before they could go home, Hades had to be defeated in some way, they needed to find a way to get Killian back to Storybrooke and now that Emma was pregnant and nearly miscarried someone needs to be with here all the time to make sure she's okay. Was now really the best time to go back home, she knew if she said anything though she would be forced to go anyway and she didn't want to see Emma's disappointed eyes when she found out she stayed because deep down she knew she should be with her son.

"Right so I will be back in a few days, I just need to get some things in order as well as the ingredients then I'll be back I intrust that you will have Killian's heart ready for me and try formulate a plan for Hades," he said before stepping on the boat leaving everyone else to the emotional goodbyes and as an afterthought called over his shoulder, "be sure to look after Emma."

Robin and Regina stood next to Snow and charming, both couples hugging hoping that the separation wouldn't last too long, and whispering their private goodbyes so any listening ears couldn't hear what they were saying. Regina was the first one to pull out of the hug knowing that they should get going soon and they all needed to decide who was going to do what back in the underworld. Charming looked out and saw Regina had pulled before helping snow onto the boat with Rumple quickly followed by Robin. Once all three were safely aboard the boat started drifting back the way it had come only a few days prior. Charming and Regina walked back to the loft slowly giving Henry and Killian time to talk and making sure that Emma got some rest, as they were walking an easy conversation struck up between the two of them.

"So what's your plan for finding Killian's heart then?" David asked as they neared the loft always on the lookout for any signs of trouble.

"Well it depends if I can get a hand on my magic properly within the next few hours I was planning to do a locator spell using some of Killian's clothes and that would lead us to his heart but if I can't get a hold on my magic then I guess just search all the places where I would keep them back home and see if they are there and if not then I don't know we consult Emma after that," She said playing with the hem on her shirt.

"Okay sounds good but are we agreed that Emma should be left out of this as much as possible, we don't want to stress the baby or her out anymore than they already have been, plus if things continue the same way they have been going then we are going to be trying to feed her then holding her hair back with her morning sickness," David replied looking across at Regina momentarily.

"Agreed, we just get them both home as quickly as possible and I'm sure everything will be fine in the long run I can feel it for once," Regina replied as they entered the loft building walking up to the only occupied room in the house to check on Emma.

"Did they get off alright mate?" Killian asked as they walked into the room.

"Just fine my guess is they will be in Storybrooke within the hour, but that's not our problem anymore, Regina is going to try get a handle on her magic so we can perform a locator spell on your heart then we will be ready for when Rumple comes back, but that's not important, how is my daughter and grandchild?" David asked sitting down on an empty spot of the bed brushing a stray piece of hair from her Emma's face.

"She woke up once whilst you were gone said she was hungry and thirsty but by the time I had gone down to fix her some food and water she had fallen back asleep, so now it's ready for when she wakes up again," Killian replied sitting up a little from where he had been laying next to Emma.

"That's good, let me know when she wakes up I want to have a quick chat with her," David asked.

"Of course mate, I'll see you when she wakes up," Killian replied before taking Emma into his arms, scared that she might have another nightmare but the truth was Emma couldn't be having a better dream.

 _Slowly Emma sat up feeling different to how she thought she would, she didn't feel nauseous and there wasn't a dull residual ache from the near miscarriage she had suffered just hours earlier. In fact she had been woken by the very thing she nearly lost crying out for it's parents. Slowly she pushed herself to a sitting position feeling the exhaustion similar to after she had given birth to Henry and was about to stand when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her._

" _Swan relax you've been through enough I'll deal with this unless she needs feeding then that's down to you, but now lay back in bed," She heard Killian say and fulfilling his wishes by laying back in bed not letting herself fall back to sleep incase her daughter needed feeding, subconsciously her face lit up with pure joy. She watched as Killian walked back into the room cuddling a small pink bundle with a sorry look on his face._

 _Without realising she naturally took the baby into her arms calming her a little before lifting up her top and starting to breastfeed like it was the most normal thing in the world and she had done this a hundred times through. The other thing she noticed was Killian had two hands, but how had this happened, she was at home with her newborn daughter, fiance and teenage son how this had happened she didn't know, all she knew was that she was blissfully happy and somehow this dream was going to be a reality. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face except being brought back to the harsh reality of her current life by going to turn in her sleep and hitting against something hard._

"Emma love are you okay?" Killian asked when he sensed her stirring after hitting into him, she had looked so peaceful and happy whilst she slept, he never wanted it to end knowing she would be awoken to pain both physical and emotional plus having the added stress of not being able to do anything to help but most likely desperately wanting to. Her reply was not what he expected in the slightest.

"It's a girl, early you said she will be okay, I told that it was a boy, you had a feeling that she's a girl and now I know you're right not me, this kid is a girl, our little daughter and she's a little fighter," Emma said still smiling up at him brightly with a hand on her stomach.

"If you say so, are you still hungry, I have a bottle of water and some toast downstairs if you want it?" He asked smiling down at her rubbing her arm gently, watching her as she looked up at him and nodded before curling back into the duvet hoping he would get it for her and it was as if he could hear her thoughts he got up and went downstairs to fetch her small meal. As he walked into the living room he saw david on the couch furiously writing in his notebook.

"David, Emma has just woken up, she seems to be in a good mood I'm just grabbing the toast and water for her now," Killian told David wondering what he wanted to talk to Emma about.

"Okay I'll come up in a minute just need to sort out a few things first see you up there," He replied before going back to writing in his notebook. Killian grabbed the food off the side and walked back up to Emma who was now sitting up in bed talking to Henry, she looked so peaceful sitting in bed running her hand absentmindedly through her hair.

"I brought your food for you, if you want anything else let me know," Killian sat on the bed so Emma was between her lover and her son, and if you have any more morning sickness I brought a bucket up so you don't have to run to the bathroom," He explained handing her the toast and the water.

"Thanks but I'm not an invalid I can make it to the bathroom, I'm not the size of a house yet," she replied chuckling lightly before starting to nibble on her toast, even though she was starving she still felt nauseous and didn't want to do anything that could cause her to throw up again, she needed to get her strength back and quickly.

"That's not what I was saying but you heard Marion earlier, you need to take it easy, that means letting yourself be looked after for a few days, makes it easier if the bucket is by the bed just incase," He explained pulling her gently into his arms, "your father is coming up in a minute to talk to you."

They sat in a comfortable silence communicating only by touches and whispers, somehow they knew each other so well by now that it was all they needed to have a full conversation and know exactly what each other needed.

Emma ate her toast small bite by small bite and drank her water sip by sip until there was nothing left of either. She then sat as still as possible already feeling the morning sickness coming back to haunt her. She was just hoping for a conversation to start, to take her mind off it, when her dad walked in.

"Hey Emma how are you feeling? And congratulations by the way I'm happy about being a grandfather again, and being here this time to be the father you deserve," He said sitting on the foot of the bed laying a hand on her lower leg. Emma looked at her father with a tear in her eye, I guess you could blame it on the hormones but Emma knew it was really just her.

"Dad you have been there for me in ways you couldn't even believe, you are the best father I ever could wish for and you are the best grandfather to grace this earth," Emma replied, pregnancy was definitely getting to her she was never normally this open with anyone and in the space of a few hours she had poured her heart out to both Killian and her father.

"Thanks, anyway that's not what I came to tell you, what I came to tell you is that Regina and I are going to go out and look for Killian's heart in a little while but you need to stay here, we want you three to start trying to formulate a plan of how we are all going to get out of here and defeat Hades because he certainly isn't going to let us just leave, okay but under no circumstances are you to leave this loft for the next two days you need to relax and rest," He told Emma with his stern dad look on his face.

"Dad I'm okay now really," she replied finding it harder and harder to stomach her meal by the minute knowing she was likely going to be proving them all right soon she might as well argue whilst she can.

"Emma I mean it, I don't care what you say this is one of those times where I'm going to be hard on you and insist. This is what is best for you, give it a couple of months and you'll see I was right," He replied about to move off the bed when Emma replied in a small voice.

"I know you're right dad but I don't like being weak or useless, it's always been just me on my own to solve a solution so I guess I'm still in that mind frame even though I know it's not been just me for a few years now," she looked down and shifted uncomfortably making her stomach churn even more and before anyone could reply she spoke once more saying one word only at almost an inaudible whisper, "Bucket."

Killian knew exactly what was happening at once and was suddenly extremely glad that he had thought to put it there just an hour prior. He quickly passed it to Emma getting it in front of her just in time that she didn't throw up all over the bed. Slowly he scraped her hair back out of her face taking the hair tie that was on the bedside table and putting it up in a loose ponytail like he had seen her do so many times before.

After pulling her hair back he slowly rubbed her back whispering comforting things in her hair, Henry and David on the other hand didn't know what to do as much, David went and refilled the water bottle so she could rinse her mouth out whilst Henry just sat there looking at her worried.

It was a good few minutes that they stayed in that position before Emma finally groaned and rested back against Killian's chest her body tired from everything it had been through in the past few weeks. This was just the beginning of the changes it would be going through.

Once she had had a sip of water and rinsed her mouth out she looked up at Killian and very definitely and firmly said, "I hate this."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer but still try keeping up with regular updates. I basically spent half Sunday writing this as we have a three day weekend this week. I'm at an annoying point in writing where I have chapters planned but I never end up putting everything I plan into the chapter as I'm worried about making them too long. But anyway I'll figure it out, hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far. Love you all my readers xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Searching For The Heart

Back in storybrooke.

As soon as Rumple, Robin and Snow arrived back in Storybrooke they all went their separate ways. Either to find their children or whatever Rumple was planning to do, for all they knew he could be going to make-up with Belle or starting on finding the ingredients or something else completely, they could never know with him. Right now however both Robin and Snow were concentrated on spending lost time with their children, even though they hadn't been away for long for both them it was too long to be away from their children.

As it turned out Rumple had gone straight to speak to Belle, seeing what Emma and Killian were willing to do for each other he decided that it was finally time to fully accept his feelings for Belle and be the man she knows he could be. He walked into his shop calling out for his loved one.

"Belle, Belle are you here, I need to apologise to you for everything, I promise this time I'm going to change," He called out looking round for any sign of movement, his face fell when he couldn't hear or see her and was about to walk out the shop to find her some place else where he heard her small voice from the corner of the back room.

"Do you mean it this time? How are you going to prove this to me you've said it many times before, I don't know if I can trust you and now there is more than just me to think about, I'm going to need some proof," Belle replied not moving or looking at him, unsure of what to do next.

"What if I get Killian back from the underworld like I've promised to the charming family and then help them defeat Hades, how does that sound for proof," he asked walking over to her and gently taking one of her hands in both of his.

"I suppose that's a start, what do you need help with, I can look up some stuff in the library if that would help," she replied giving one of his hands a slight squeeze in response, she knew it was a start, this was the first time he said he was going to change and offered an action to prove it.

"That won't be necessary, I know exactly what I need to do I just needed to find you and tell you, now that I have done that I can get on with starting the spell," slowly he leant forwards and kissed her on the head before walking out to start collecting everything he needed to start the spell before taking it back to the underworld.

* * *

"Emma shh love, I know you feel weak and nauseous right now but I promise it will pass, you got through it with Henry and you will get through it with this little pirate," Killian tried to calm Emma a bit before she could get herself too worked up over her morning sickness, he didn't know much about pregnancy but from what he did know her getting worked up wasn't good for the baby.

"I know but it was nowhere near this bad with Henry, I only threw up for about a week and at most twice a day, plus I didn't really feel too nauseous," she complained burying her head into his chest again.

"Why don't you try some ginger ale, that's supposed to help your stomach isn't it," David suggested from the end of the bed.

"Oh yeah why didn't I think about it earlier, I'll just get it out of the suitcase I packed along with my prenatal vitamins and anti nausea pills that I made sure I packed even though I had no clue I was pregnant," she snided back not in the mood for her dad's pointless suggestions.

"Well Regina and I were about to go out and do the location spell on Killian's heart I'll see what the pharmacy down here stocks and we will drop it in on the way round, I'm here to help don't push me away please," David replied rubbing her head slightly in a comforting manner.

"Yeah sorry dad I guess I've never been good at being sick or having to rely on other people," Emma replied pushing his hand away.

"And together that it is what we are going to change, you'll learn that we are here for you no matter what happens," Killian said ending the conversation that was going to lead to an argument or David feeling bad about Emma's past and right now that wasn't good for any of them.

"Yeah well Regina and I will be going see you guys later," David said before everyone but Killian got up to leave leaving the new parents to have some time to themselves and talk through some things before anymore drama happened.

"Things are going to change when we get home aren't they?" Emma asked killian in a small voice once they were alone.

"Yes they are Swan but you have to remember even though it's a new experience for both of us, we are going to face this the way we have faced everything since neverland, together as a family, and now this little nugget ties us together by blood," Killian replied pulling Emma closer to him and gently placing a hand on her stomach.

"I guess yeah, I just want to have no drama for a while but I guess that is impossible at the moment, I'm also scared whilst the baby is safe for now my mum was right what if something like that happened again, I have no medical care here and no that it bothers me that I could get hurt but if anything happens to the baby it would be my fault." Emma replied placing her hand over the top of his.

"Don't worry if you feel like you want to go back home you can go in a heartbeat, as much as I want you here for selfish reason and wanting experience everything of this pregnancy with you I understand you might not feel comfortable here with everything going on," Killian replied kissing her head making sure she knew he was sincere and not just saying it to make her happy.

"Okay but only if anything happens or continues to go wrong down here, otherwise despite my doubts I would rather be with you and experience everything with you," Emma finished the conversation slowly laying back down in the bed pulling Killian with her, "but for now I want to get some more sleep this baby and the lack of food is tiring me out."

"That's fine love, I'll get you some food for when you wake up once you're asleep," but Emma didn't hear him she was already fast asleep more exhausted than even she realised.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina and David were traipsing all over the underworld Storybrooke trying to follow the locator spell that Regina had cast.

"Regina are you sure you have a hand on your magic because we seem to be going round in circles, if this isn't working please let me know now so we can come up with a different approach," David snapped at her angrily getting frustrated that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Well I don't see you doing much to help, all you are doing is following me round like a lost puppy, not exactly useful," Regina snapped back, before concentrating deeply on the energy that was being emitted by the spell.

"Yeah well there isn't much I can do without magic apparently," David replied annoyed that they weren't any closer to achieving their one job, however the only reply he got was Regina shushing him and concentrating more deeply on the spell.

"Found it, you were right I didn't quite have a hand on my magic but I got it now I know exactly where Hook's heart is without using any more magic follow me," and with her assertiveness that she had never lost from her evil queen days. She led the way to where her vault resides back home and sure enough there was a similar building here but not exactly the same as the one she had at home was.

"Well there is also a shack like your vault in the underworld I do have to say whoever went to the trouble of creating this place did do a good job of replicating Storybrooke, so why are we here?" David asked looking around a little uncomfortably.

"Because this is where Hook's heart is you imbecile," Regina snapped back before opening the doors and starting to look around, in the areas where she kept her hearts back home, finally she found a small collection of hearts, however there was no telling whose was whose, especially when they all looked similar.

"Great we have his heart then so which one is it?" David said looking at the small collection with great interest.

"I'm not sure, we can take them all back now and pick up whatever it was you wanted to get for Emma on the way home, I need to identify these hearts, not only to find which is Killian's but to return the others to their rightful owners," Regina started to walk out and towards the corner shop that they were hoping would stock some stuff to help settle Emma's morning sickness.

"Yeha good idea, why don't you get straight home and I'll stop at the store, give you more time to get started," with a court nod from Regina they went their separate ways. On the way to the store David felt uneasy being alone in the underworld wasn't something that he had thought would happen, it was also something that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. As soon as he got to the store he saw it was completely different to the one at home.

"Hello sir what can I do for you today?" he was asked by someone behind the counter that he didn't recognise, mulling it over in his head he thought he may aswell ask if he knew where the stuff he wanted was, might mean he can get home quicker.

"Have you got any ginger ale and possibly anti nausea pills or prenatal vitamins?" David asked walking up to the counter tapping the tips of his fingers on the counter top.

"We have ginger ale although no idea how good it will be, no one here ever buys anything from me, they get what they need from the blind witch's, not that dead people need anything anyway, I'll show you what we have and then try to find any anti-nausea pills or those vitamins," the friendly shopkeeper said before pointing David in the right direction before turning around to see if they stopped any of the other stuff.

Contemplating how much Emma would need he decided to grab a few bottles of the screw caps so that she could drink however much she wanted and then keep the rest fresh. Walking back to the counter he saw various bottles laid out, looking through them he picked up one of each type for Emma to decide what she wanted.

"I'll take all these thanks very much for your help," David said getting his wallet out to pay but the cashier shook his head.

"No need nothing really costs money down here, just promise me that you'll do everything you can to defeat Hades," he said before waving David home with his shopping.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the slow update I have exams at the moment so am only really writing in ten minute sessions which makes it harder therefore I suspect the quality of the writing isn't the best. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter please review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong love you all. P.S. I came up with an idea the other day of something I want to do later on in the story so thats motivated me to write more. Once again enjoy xx.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Warning

"Belle, Belle are you in here," Rumple called out again looking for his wife to say a proper goodbye before he left to go back to the underworld, they were finally getting back on track after he has now realised that that he really did love her and it was the power that he had had for so long and he would have been lost without it, before he was forced to give it up, now he would never take it back.

"Yeah I'm here just sorting some stuff out in the back," Belle called back whilst sorting things into different boxes ready to be put on certain displays later.

"Okay I'm going back now and as soon as I can safely make sure everyone gets home I am on my way back to you, I promise you this time no deals no dark magic just me helping our friends and family," Rumple promised her before giving her a chaste kiss and leaving to go back to the underworld.

* * *

Upstairs in the underworld loft the trio were all curled up together in the bed with Emma asleep Killian and Henry were talking quietly about something they could do for Emma to help cheer her up. The peace that the three of them had created was quickly disrupted when Regina let the door slam behind her with her arms full of the hearts and then only a few minutes later david came in and just neglected to shut the door like normal, this in turn woke Emma up from her peaceful slumber.

"Mm swhat's going on?" she questioned still half asleep snuggling further into Killian's chest.

"Nothing Swan it was just your father and Regina returning home you can go back to sleep if you want," he reassured her that nothing bad was happening.

"It's fine I should probably get up try to eat and help you guys figure some stuff out, I can still help even if it means not leaving the apartment much, just let me wake up properly first," she replied mumbling into his chest.

"Okay but could I get up to go make you some food, we need to get some nutrients into you love, as best we can," Killian replied giving her one last kiss on her head and pulling Henry downstairs to give her a minute alone.

It was at least ten minutes later when a figure slowly padded its way down the stairs rubbing her eyes and trying to smooth down her hair a little. Once down the stairs she made her way over to the closest chair and curled up into herself.

"Here you go love eat as much or as little as you want and here's the ginger ale and vitamins that your dad picked up for you," Killian said placing a plate of food down in front of Emma.

"Thanks babe, where are we up to with our plan for defeating Hades and getting you back home?" Emma asked to everyone else in the room wanting to be involved with everything still, it was at that point that Regina walked into the room carrying a slightly darkened heart having overheard Emma coming down and asking the question.

"Well I still have no clue how to defeat Hades but this is Killian's heart, so Rumple should be back soon then I guess we start discussing ways to defeat Hades or at least just get out of the underworld then come up with a plan in Storybrooke," Regina said locking Killian's heart in a safe with blood magic so no one else could get it.

"Sounds good to be the sooner we get home the more medical care we have available for Emma, I vote we wait for Gold and then get the hell back home," David voiced his opinion straight not wanting anything to happen to his daughter or grandchild.

"Yeah what dad said I just want to be with Killian so I don't mind where we are too much, also I need to be alone for a little while think some things over does anyone mind if I go for a ten minute walk," Emma said nibbling on her toast feeling a hundred times better than earlier.

"I'm not sure Em Hades is out there and you're in a vulnerable state right now, I would feel better if someone went with you," David replied rubbing his daughter's arm trying to comfort her whilst she nibbled on her food.

"I know but I'll take my gun with me and only be out for ten minutes, dad please I need some time to think things through alone and also need some air, I'll only be ten minutes max please," Emma replied giving her dad the puppy eyes knowing that he couldn't resist them.

"Fine but I'm timing you 10 minutes and I want you in sight of the window, as soon as you're over ten minutes or I can't see you I'm coming out and looking for you," David laid the rules down in his dad voice showing that they were non negotiable and if she really wanted to go out this was the way it was going to be.

"Alright fine I'll do that if you don't constantly watch me from the window because that's creepy," Emma agreed before pushing the rest of her food away and going to put on some different clothes trying to help her feel more like herself again for a little bit.

"I don't like the thought of her going out there mate, even with your rules I don't trust the underworld anything could happen," Killian said to David not wanting his love to go alone especially after what happened with her and the baby yesterday.

"I know but you know Emma and if we try stopher she's just going to find a way to do it anyway," David reminded Killian before giving him a reassuring pat on his arm letting him know that nothing was going to happen to her.

As Emma walked down the stairs Killian walked over and took her into the bedroom for a quick chat before she went for her walk.

"I know that you need to go out and have your time alone with just your own mind, but please be careful any sign of danger I want you to come straight home or if you feel anything to do with baby, I know I'm being overprotective but I don't want you to end up down here too," he explained carefully pulling his arms.

"I know Killian don't worry I'm going to follow all the rules I just want to be outside by myself for even a few minutes just to process my thoughts, I'll be back before you know it," Emma replied giving him a quick kiss before walking out of the room and then the flat. Once she was out of the flat she walked to the bench at the edge of the woods that could still be seen by the windows of the house. She had been sat out for just over 5 minutes finally processing through all her thoughts before she heard a rustling in the bushes behind and before she had the chance to turn around the voice behind the rustling spoke.

"Don't turn around you are to act like I'm not here else that baby in your stomach will never get to see daylight," Emma's hand moved to cover her stomach as an act of protection but other than that she showed no sign that there was someone behind her.

"Now you will do as I say, when you go back to your little cosy home you will not tell anyone of this conversation ever, and you're going to make sure that you find something called the olympic crystal and deliver it to me," the mystery voice said in a tone that made Emma know that he would have no qualms about hurting her baby if she didn't do what he asked.

"How do I know who to give it to once I've found it if I don't know who you are?" Emma asked willing to do anything to protect her children.

"It's time we formally met I'm Hades, now go back home and remember not a word is to be spoken of this conversation," with that she knew that Hades had left and took a minute to collect herself and walked back to the flat trying to stop her hands from shaking.

* * *

 **Hi all here is chapter 10 for you I would have posted earlier but I've not had a day off recently between school and work. I just want to say thank you to dancingmylifeaway for your kind words in your review it really does mean the world to me to hear what you have to say about my story and writing good or bad. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love you all of my readers and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Details

Emma slowly made her way up the stairs to her loft taking a few moments to compose herself before putting on what she thought was a believable smile on her face and pushing through the door going straight over to clean up her half eaten meal.

"So cleared your mind then love?" Killian asked her as she approached where he was sat at the island to clear her plate.

"Yeah it was very revealing about a few things, where is Henry?" she asked trying to deflect the conversation and check that her son is still okay after being scared outside. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait for an answer as Henry walked into the room after having a chat with Regina about their plan, without thinking Emma dropped the plate she had been carrying to the sink and ran to give her son a tight hug thankful he was safe. Everyone else looked around at each other confused about her behaviour.

"Mum are you okay, did something happen whilst you were outside, you aren't normally this affectionate?" Henry asked pulling back slightly to look at his mother.

"I'm fine I've just realised what an amazing person you are and how much you put up with, with all of us as a family and I just thought I'd show you how much I appreciate it for once. " she replied unconvincingly realising her mistake and turning her back to clear up the smashed plate, with her back to the door she was unaware of her boyfriend and son having a silent conversation behind her back vowing to find out was wrong. Also she didn't hear the loud footsteps of Rumple coming up the stairs to the loft before loudly barging in and letting the door slam shut behind him, unusually for her she jumped out of her skin and ran to Killian for comfort.

"Wow what's got into the saviour down here can't handle the underworld or is it the repercussions of being the dark one," Gold teased Emma seeing her jump and cling to Killian like her life depended on it.

"No I just didn't hear you coming that's all, the door slamming was loud enough that it would have made the dead jump," she snapped back before going up to her room to remake the bed and clean some of her clothes.

"She's not telling the whole truth something has happened and we don't know what yet, so did you get everything you needed?" Killian asked anxious to be able to get back to Storybrooke and find out what was bothering Emma.

"Yes it will only take a day or so to make then you should be able to come back perfectly fine, where can I set it up?" Gold asked confused at how Killian was acting towards him after everything he had done to him and all the pain he had caused him but then again it could have been because a certain younger lad was in the room.

"How about over there in the corner where the plant is normally back in Storybrooke? Out the way yet we can keep an eye on it," David suggested coming out from Regina's room having been trying to formulate a more definitive plan and not be too overprotective for Emma's sake.

"Sounds good I'll get it started," Gold said busying himself in the corner of the room to start the spell that will restart Killian's heart.

"Where's Emma gone?" David asked wanting to try speak to her about what she needed to clear her head about earlier.

"Upstairs but I think something went on outside, she came and hugged Henry tight like she didn't want to let go then obviously lied about why, then when Gold came in she jumped out of my skin and grabbed onto me like I was the only thing that could save her," Killian explained glancing up the stairs worried about the woman he loved.

"Oh right that is weird maybe we should try speak to her as a pair, see what went on outside something could have triggered her behaving like that, it's unlike Emma to go off like that unless it's hormones," David tried to reason not jumping straight to conclusions.

"You're right it's probably hormones, I'll go see if she is okay now and if she keeps acting weird we investigate further," Killian agreed before going to go upstairs.

* * *

Emma was trying to keep her hands busy she remade the bed first then went to the bathroom and started scrubbing at the other set of clothes she had brought and already got dirty trying to get them spotless. Once she had finished she hung them up to dry and started to mess with her hands again getting agitated, if she had known she was going to end up in this situation she would have brought something with her to keep her hands busy.

She heard voices talking loudly downstairs and tuned them out starting to empty her wash bag to reorganize that it was then that she noticed her hair scissors. As she was busy being the saviour she never had time between crises to go to the salon for a haircut so she had bought them so she could trim her own it was also something that relaxed her, slowly she picked them up twiddling a lock of hair around her finger. For the first time since she grew her hair out seventeen years ago she was contemplating cutting it short again. It would be more practical with a baby and she wouldn't have to worry about drying it when a crisis came around. Carefully she raised the scissors to the lock of hair wrapped around her finger and cut through it so it was just above shoulder length. As she made the cut she felt herself relax and lost herself in the motion of cutting the rest of it to match the first lock, she was about a third of the way through when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Killian hi I can explain this," she said indicating to the hair on the floor being taken back to her youth and instantly thinking he would be disappointed in her.

"You have no need to explain I would like to know you motives but I think the shorter hair suits you love, I could even help if you wanted me to," Killian replied walking up to her and hugging her from behind, using it as an excuse to rest his hands on her stomach and their unborn child.

"I would like that, it can be hard to get the back straight especially when it's short, just let me do it to a point until I can't see, I needed something to do with my hands and was organising when the idea came into my head," Emma said placing her hand on top of his still feeling the need to explain herself even though Killian hadn't pushed her to.

"Whatever you want, I'll just go get a dustpan and brush so I can start cleaning up the hair on the floor whilst you continue then," both sides of the couple went off to fulfil their respective little jobs, when Killian returned to the bathroom he cleaned up a bit of the hair and sat on the toilet watching his love do something just because she wanted to for a change.

They stayed like that until without a word Emma turned to Killian and passed him the scissors and he stood and trimmed and neatened the back of her hair and every other bits that he felt needed a slight bit of neatening just enjoying the precious quiet moments they were able to spend together. Once he was done he put the scissors on the side and reassumed his position of hugging Emma from behind both of them not wanting the moment to end, unfortunately they pulled out of it before either of them was truly ready.

"EMMA KILLIAN WE NEED YOU DOWNSTAIRS," David shouted unnecessarily loud up the stairs, the coupled shared a look of annoyance through the mirror and made their way back downstairs to see what was so urgent that the couple wasn't allowed to spend some alone time together for.

"Wow mum I like the hair it's different but I like it," Henry commented as soon as he saw his mum emerge down the stairs hand interlocked with Killian's.

"Thanks I fancied a change," everyone exchanged murmurs of agreement at Henry's statement and then gathered around the coffee table, David and Henry's eyes both turned to Regina and Gold so the couple realised that there was something that the odd pair needed to share with the rest of them. Regina looked at Gold who nodded at her to take the lead.

"Well as you know Rumple and I have found the spell that's going to start Killian's heart again but before we start the process that can't be reversed we want to explain the finer details so we don't waste any ingredients before we begin. So there is one part of the spell that we can't control, once Killian's heart is back inside his body only true love's kiss will be able to reunite his soul and body. Also there is no way to know before the kiss who Killian's true love is, it's a risk we would have to take," Regina told them, during the speech the only one who seemed to be affected by it was Emma.

"Is there not any other way to bring him back? That's too risky what happens if I'm not his true love what if it's Marion, she is dead so how is she going to give him true love's kiss to bring him back, there is too much that can go wrong there has to be another way," Emma spoke up straight away doubting that Killian is her true love and vice versa.

"Swan you are being crazy here there is no other way you looked and I looked before you came down here, this is the only way and if you aren't my true love then I'm never going to find her so why not give it a try," Killian said wrapping his arms around Emma making sure she stayed as calm and unstressed as she possibly could. The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that Emma loved him and he loved her, "besides if we weren't true loves I doubt you would be here risking your life and possibly our baby's to save me, not that it's a bad thing because I wouldn't change my current situation for the world."

"Right fine if Killian wants to do I'm not going to stop him, besides I'm too tired to argue," Emma turned to look at Regina and Gold again gesturing for them to continue the spell, Hades' threat was still looming over her head and the sooner they got out of here the easier it would be to start looking for the olympic crystal and give Hades' what he wanted to stop him from hurting her family.

"Okay the spell will be done tomorrow then so we should be back home in two days, is that okay with everyone?" Gold asked looking round at everyone nodding their heads.

"Tomorrow then, we start the journey home tomorrow, but before we go I want Emma to have another more in depth scan here if possible," David said not wanting his daughter to be in any danger during their journey back home.

"That's fine with me, love you okay with that? It would be best because after what your dad said after you got here was when your morning sickness really started," Killian asked his girlfriend not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she had to be.

"That's fine whatever is best for the baby that doesn't involve leaving your side, plus it would be nice to maybe get some more fresh air again," Emma replied smiling up at Killian.

"If that's all settled can I get some sleep then? This family has been so hectic recently I don't think I've had a proper night's sleep in ages?" Henry asked making everyone laugh before going up to his camp bed to settle down for some well needed rest.

* * *

 **So chapter 11 for you the drama is going to start picking up soon I promise there are two big bits that I've got planned so it can follow a similar process to the show where the characters never catch a break. Once again favourite, follow and review I do really love hearing all your feedback it makes me smile and feel blessed whenever I see someone has interacted with the story in someway. Also don't be afraid to message me with an idea for the story, if I can I will incorporate it as long as I see it fitting in with a storyline if not I am more than happy to write it as a one shot or couple chapter ficlet. Anyway let me know, love to all.**


	12. Chapter 12: Searching

The next morning the loft was quiet with an eerie tension was lingering in the atmosphere, they all knew how much resided on today, bringing back one of their family all resided on a kiss, everyone knew that Emma and Killian were completely besotted with each other but that didn't mean it was definitely true love, at lot resided on today.

"Love are you okay?" Killian asked a pale looking Emma who was sat pushing some cereal around her bowl, her naturally pale demeanor made her resemble a ghost right now, not something any of her family were happy to see.

"Yeah you know just morning sickness, nerves and the fact that there is never any sunlight around here," she replied spooning the uneaten cereal into the bin unable to eat anymore with her stomach turning.

"It will all be over soon once we are back home, we can get you a proper doctor who can give you something to help with the morning sickness, then you and I we are going to get away, somewhere hot where there is going to be no drama and we can just relax as the two of us, and getting a tan wouldn't hurt either," Killian tried to reassure her and make her look forward to the future a little.

"Yeah I'd like that, I'd like that a lot but first we have to get there and I'm not going whilst I have morning sickness," Emma replied going over and curling up on the couch wishing that her stomach would settle. She had only been sat there when Killian came over with the bottle of ginger ale she started last night.

"Once you're feeling better we can get things back to normal okay? Just say when we are all ready to go," he said making room so he can sit behind her and rub her stomach hoping that it would make her feel better, truth be told he was just enjoying being able to be close to the woman he loves and his unborn child.

"Yeah will do, hopefully my stomach will settle soon, and if not we are doing it anyway, I want things to go back normal, well not normal, I could do without a disaster," Emma replied placing her hand over his and relaxing fully into his embrace.

It was a little over half an hour later when everyone else was starting to get restless around the loft itching to get back to their loved ones at home yet not wanting to rush the couple who had barely had anytime to rest or relax recently. The other four of the party exchanged looks and silently agreed to start to hurry the couple along.

"So are we going to get this spell started then, you know be able to get home in time to celebrate with everyone this evening," David asked indicating for Regina and Rumple to finish the spell.

"Yeah are you sure we are going to be safe from Hades we don't know what he has planned, for all we know he is planning to hurt us in some way when we leave this evening, I agree we need to get Killian back to life but are we sure that it's safe to leave, you know I don't want to lose the baby or any of you and all," Emma said trying to come up with reasons to stay, she hadn't had a chance to start looking for the olympic crystal and once they got back home she would never be able to find it. Once she finished speaking Killian and David shared a look and silently agreed to talk to Emma now about her strange behaviour.

"Emma can Killian and I talk to you upstairs for a moment, it's about the safety precautions we are going to put in place whilst leaving." David said indicating for them to follow him upstairs. It took a minute for Killian to persuade Emma to get up and for them to get upstairs. Once they were settled on the bed Killian wrapped his arms around Emma to try get across that they were only questioning her because they care, not to try be awkward.

"So your Dad and I have noticed that you have been acting strange since you went outside to have your alone time and we just wanted to talk to you about it, did something go on out there that you're not telling us about, the reason you have been acting differently and are now reluctant to leave?" Killian said rubbing Emma's arm with the curve of his hook reassuringly.

"Why would you say that? I've not been acting differently at all, I just don't want anyone to get hurt what's so wrong with that?" Emma retaliated pulling away slightly not wanting to let them know what had really gone on.

"Sweetheart you aren't the only one who can tell when people are lying, I know you well enough know when you are lying to me or not telling me the whole truth, and you aren't telling me the truth right now," David replied giving his daughter a stern Dad look that he missed out on giving her during her childhood.

"Okay fine maybe something has gone on but I can't tell you what it was else I am putting you all in danger especially the baby, I'm not willing to put it in danger, not at any cost and if that means we have to stay a few extra days I'm willing to do that," Emma said not wanting to tell the whole truth about what really happened when she had her conversation with Hades.

"Emma love we know there is something else and you aren't telling us the whole story, there is more to the story," Killian pushed her to elaborate on what she had already told them as he knew it was more important than she was making it out to be.

"You two aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you are you?" Emma asked and when they both shook their heads she knew she had to tell them now, "So when I went outside to think just as I was about to come in I heard a voice and it told me not to react so I didn't, but I soon figured out it was Hades. He told me I couldn't tell you else he would not only hurt the baby but all of you."

As she took a breath to pause and try get her emotions in check, the fact that she could lose those whom she loved most whilst trying to save one of them was tearing her apart more than she cared to admit. This conversation was harder than she ever imagined. Also the faces of her father and boyfriend were telling her that they knew this situation was serious and them knowing could impose more danger than they thought however this way there were more pairs of eyes on the lookout.

"During our conversation he told me that he needed me to find the Olympic crystal, I don't know what he is planning to do with it but it isn't something good and we have no way to defeat him so I need to find that crystal. There is also the fact that I have no clue if it's in the underworld or not so I can't leave until I've looked at least but this place is vast and I can't exactly have Regina do a location spell on it." Emma finished rushing her words a little at the end to get them out before she got too teary. Once she finished speaking she buried her face in Killian's chest hoping to hid her emotions from them both.

"So we go out in pairs now and search as much as we can and if we can't find it we go home as planned and do a more thorough search there, Emma we need to get home now before anything bad can happen down here." David said with Killian nodding in agreement rubbing his girlfriend's arm comforting her.

"But you guys aren't supposed to know about it, wouldn't it be too obvious if we all go out searching?" Emma questioned, she didn't want to put anyone else in danger just to find this crystal, the point was she was trying to keep them safe this plan seemed to defeat the object.

"It will be fine Em, you two can go together and pretend you are out on a walk to spend some quality time together, I'll go with Rumple who will be able to use magic to keep me safe if it's needed and then Regina with Henry who can do the same to keep him safe, it will work trust me," David explained. It took many more minutes of both the boys talking and pleading with Emma before she finally relented and agreed to the plan. Whilst she got dressed she sent both the boys, much to Killian's disappointment, downstairs to explain the plan to everyone else and get ready to leave.

They were all to go out and search five locations to cover most of the town as efficiently as possible then reconvene back at the loft around midday ready to return home, hopefully.

When midday rolled around all three pairs were back at the loft unfortunately empty handed, it was decided that they were still going to go back home much to Emma's worry as they figured they could always come back if it was desperately needed to find this crystal. Now all they had to do was reunite Killian's heart with him and hope that he and Emma were true loves.

When the spell was ready and Killian's heart had been submerged for the required amount of time all that was left to do was to place it back into his chest. Killian and Emma were spending a moment alone to say an unofficial goodbye incase it didn't work, they had already faced so much together and this was one thing that they never thought they would have to do for many years to come.

"I'll see you soon love, I have faith in us this is going to work and we will be relaxing at home in no time," Killian reassured Emma giving her what they both hoped wouldn't be their final hug.

"Yeah hopefully, if this doesn't work know that I love you Killian and nothing could ever change that, it's you and me together, a team always," Emma replied. They separated with a short but passionate kiss and walked into the living room area.

"Okay so Regina is going to return Killian's heart to him then he will go into a comatose state where he won't be able to sense anything from the outside world and time will be frozen for his body. Emma will then wake him with a kiss and we can journey home," Gold explained gesturing for Killian to go sit on the sofa so he wouldn't fall to the ground and injure himself. Emma sat herself next to him and grabbed his hand not sure if she was reassuring him or her more.

Regina pulled the heart out of spell and looked around for nods of confirmation from everyone else before she walked up to Killian pushed his heart back where it belongs. As soon as her hand was out of his chest he slumped and all of his weight was Emma no longer able to do anything other than lay there. Emma looked down at her boyfriend and couldn't help but feel her heart break a little. This was all too real, after already seeing him die once seeing him like this again crushed her a little. With tears in her eyes and gracing her cheeks she leaned forward and slowly pressed a kiss to his awaiting lips.

A pulse on energy swept over the underworld as the magic of true love changed things for the better for all the residents. It meant that changes untold to anyone would alter the future forever however, this is also alerted Hades that something was going on and he knew it had something to do with the heroes that were currently staying in his town.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update thought I would have loads of time to write over summer but I've ended up busier than I normally am with work and catching up with friends of family. I'll try to get another chapter written this week but then I'm going to Florida for two weeks so I'll be able to write a little but there won't be any updates until I get back. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please review thank you xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Returning

Killian woke with a start as soon as Emma's lips touched his, he heard everyone in the room breathe a sigh of relief, even though they all knew that it was more likely to work than not there was still a moment of tension when it wasn't certain that he would wake. The first thing he noticed was how bright it was, like he wasn't fully seeing until he woke, once his eyes had adjusted to the light he saw the tears running down Emma's face. Gently he raised his hand and wiped them away before slowly leaning in and gently captures her lips truly allowing himself to fully feel all the pent up love and emotion since he became the dark one.

"I was so scared I would lose you," Emma said when they pulled apart from each other, she sat up pulling him to him in a hug not wanting to get too romantic in front of Henry but wanting to be in his arms after so long of both of them trying to protect their feelings.

"I'm a survivor, you should know that by now Swan," he replied wrapping his arms around her only just remembering to not squeeze her too tight.

"Yeah well it would be nice if you didn't have to exercise the need to survive again anytime soon," Emma replied pulling away slightly before getting up trying to make sure she kept her emotions in check in front of her family.

"I'll try not to love," he said before getting up as well, "so are we getting back home then, because the sooner we get home the sooner I can get my wife and child checked up on and we can formulate a plan to kill Hades," Everyone else nodded and started to gather the very few belongings that they had and headed out towards the boat yard.

On the way towards the boat yard Emma couldn't help but keep checking over her shoulder unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched by someone, with this being the underworld she didn't doubt that her feeling could be true. She could also see the others in the group becoming more on edge as her looking increased in frequency.

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina asked getting a little annoyed at her friends constant anxiousness.

"I just feel like there is someone following us but I can't see anyone, I must just be paranoid or whatever but I just can't shake the feeling," Emma replied looking around again, however when Killian grabbed her hand in reassurance you could visually see her relax.

"It's okay babe we will be home soon and you can fully relax, try not to stress too much though we need to start keeping you relaxed more okay? You don't have to solve this alone we are all here," Killian said trying to not delay their journey home and keep everyone calm at the same time.

"Yeah I suppose lets just get home and to our family as quick as we can," Emma said picking up the pace she was walking even if she still felt weak from her recent emotional rollercoaster and morning sickness. Together the group moved towards the docs ready to be back at home with loved ones for what they hoped would be a quiet night in. Once they were at the docs Rumple sent a message to Belle letting her know that they were on the way back home so that loved ones could be reunited as soon as possible.

"Emma you should try get some sleep on the way back, try help relax a little," David said as they boarded the boat wanting to make sure his daughter wasn't stressing about this unknown figure that she thought she was seeing, little did he know that Emma wasn't just being paranoid there was in fact someone following them. Someone that was going to be causing a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

"Snow, Robin they're on their way back now we should go meet them at the docks and welcome them back home properly, you know and make sure Emma gets to the hospital and checked out, not to mention it's time that Henry got some normalcy back in his life, after camelot, the underworld, becoming the author, it's time to get the kid back to school and who knows he could even go to college someday," Belle said starting to gather bits ready for her husband to come back from the underworld and see if he really had changed.

"Yeah you're right Belle, I'll just grab Neal it's about time that he got to see his daddy again," Snow replied getting up and going to carefully extract her slumbering son from his crib.

"Yeah I have something I want to ask Regina myself," Robin patted his pocket before helping Belle with the bags she had collected with clean and warm clothes for everyone returning. As Snow came down the stairs all three hurried out the door ready to head to the docks before realising that none of them could drive. With a silent agreement they turned away from where the cars were parked and started walking to the docks. It took them a little over half an hour before they were settled in the setting sun waiting and watching for the boat to arrive.

Emma was just starting to wake up naturally when she heard a scuffling on the boat almost as if someone was trying to rush off to get to someone they knew. She slowly sat up opening her eyes fully trying to gain a sense of her surroundings, as she sat blinking Killian came over and helped her sit up leaning against his chest.

"We are home love, your mum, Robin and Belle are waiting for us at the docs, come on let's get you up and home," Killian said looping one of his arms under her legs whilst wrapping the other round her shoulder picking her up and carrying her over to where her family was waiting. Instantly seeing her daughter in Killian's arms Snow started to worry that something had gone wrong and no one had thought to send them a message.

"Killian what's wrong with Emma?" Snow said coming over to the pair and brushing some of Emma's blonde locks away from her face inspecting every last detail, she was, like always, jumping to conclusions without knowing all the details.

"I'm fine mum relax, I just fell asleep on the way back here and only just woke up, Killian was carrying me because I was disorientated, that's all, and if you're really that worried we are going to drive to the hospital now and get Dr Whale to check me over that going to ease your mind enough?" Emma replied signalling for Killian to put her down now she was fully awake and knew where she was.

"Of course I'll come but we don't have a car here at the moment, everyone that could drive was in the underworld so we had to walk here, are you up to walking to the hospital sweetheart?" Snow asked still nervously hovering around her daughter.

"I'll be fine, come on let's go I want to be home in time for Granny's takeout and night in front the TV with my boyfriend," Emma said taking her mum's and Killian's hand before setting off towards the hospital.

Whilst the charming family was reunited and Gold, wanting to prove to Belle that he really had changed, had taken off with Belle for a romantic dinner, Robin took Regina's hand and started to lead her into a clearing in the forest, signalling for Henry to follow them. When they reached a small clearing in the forest where The Merry Men stayed when they first came to Storybrooke it had been done up, fairy lights were strung up in the branches of the trees, a blanket lay out on the floor ready for a picnic to take place, everything was decorated to Regina's taste except for the single red rose that lay in the middle of the blanket surrounded with more rose petals shaped into roses. Robin let go of Regina's hand and walked to where the rose lay before getting to one knee picking up the rose.

"Regina, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you here in Storybrooke, I could see through the hard exterior you put on and see the real loving, kind hearted, angel that you really are. We have been tested in many ways but somehow we always come through. I love that the first and last thing I see is your face and I wouldn't change it for the world. Together we each have a son who already share a brother like relationship I would love to be a father figure to Henry and you to be a mother to Roland. Finally I want to be the one who loves and cherishes for you everyday for the rest of lives. Regina Mills will you marry me?" Robin asked her with a hopeful yet fearful look in his eyes about how Regina and Henry were going to react.

His face turned more fearful when Regina placed her hand over her mouth and had tears in her eyes looking down at him however he had no need to worry as she slowly nodded her head walking towards him slowly. With a beaming smile he got up and ran over to her pulling her into a tight hug looking for Henry's reaction over her shoulder.

"Well let me be the first to say congratulations to you both, I can't wait for you to officially join the family Robin," Henry congratulated them as Robin slowly placed the ring on Regina's ring finger.

"Thanks Henry I would have told you but I couldn't wait any longer, hopefully now we can all start our happy endings," Robins said wrapping one arm around Regina and the other around Henry.

"I'd like to think that our happy ending has already begun, here today let this be known as the outlaw's, the queen's and their two Prince's start of a happy ending," Regina said finally able to speak after getting one of the biggest shocks of her life, and together the family three walked happily to the hospital to check on the rest of their family.

However what they didn't know was as their happy ending was just starting someone else was having their world turned upside down in more ways than one.

 **Again sorry for the long delay between updates but it's hard to find time to write right now, hope you enjoy the bit of outlaw queen in this chapter I'll try speed up the time between updates thanks for sticking with me. Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Problem

The streets were quiet, the bars were empty, the only noise that could be heard was the rustling of animals in the woods. This was the perfect time Hades thought to himself as he emerged from a second boat, if the charming clan thought they could leave without Emma giving him what he wanted then he would just have to follow them home and make sure she payed. Slowly he walked down the street trying to find somewhere hidden but comfortable to stay when he found a stroke a luck and saw his old buddy Zelena.

"Charming, Snow, Emma what are we doing here? Is everything okay?" Dr Whale asked them as they walked into the hospital not recognising the fact that Killian was with his when he had died not long ago.

"We need an ultrasound for Emma, whilst in the underworld we learnt that she was pregnant and it hasn't been the easiest of pregnancies so far and we just want to make sure she is okay," Snow explained trying to usher Whale into an exam room.

"I can speak for myself you know mum, we did an ultrasound in the underworld but there was no trained professional there and we just want to check everything is okay," Emma filled him in further following him to the exam room that he had started to show Snow into.

"Well it's always best check don't worry we will have you in and out of here in no time I'm sure it's just a case of a little too much stress in one go," he replied shutting the door behind them and pulling out the ultrasound machine.

"Hopefully, it would be nice for things to settle down a little for a bit, I know I would like a break and not have to deal with any dramas family or otherwise," Emma replied slowly settling herself on the examination table whilst everyone else tried to not get in the way.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have as many people to treat in the hospital, could you lift your top up for me please Emma, and I'm sure you know the gel is going to be cold," Whale said as he finished setting up the machine and once Emma had tucked her top under her bra out the way and lowered her jeans a little Whale squirted the gel onto her stomach.

Silence overtook the room as Whale carefully looked around Emma's uterus, the longer he spent looking the more the tension grew. To the Charming family it felt like hours passed before he lifted the transducer and turned to face then.

"I think it may be best if I speak to Emma and Killian alone," Whale said not letting on what he had found.

"No we are her parents we deserve to know what's going on with our daughter and grandchild," Snow stated instantly taken on the leadership role she was used to in the enchanted forest.

"I think I need to talk to Emma and Killian about this just the two of them, then I will come out and explain everything to you," Whale asked them to leave again even opening the door for them. Still Snow and David stood their ground.

"Snow David please just leave let Whale do his job, I promise everything will be explained to you once Killian and I know what's going on," Emma said trying to hide how nervous she was that something was wrong. Respecting their daughter's wishes they left the room and walked to the waiting room where they saw Robin, Regina and Henry with the two babies.

"What's going on guys, where are Emma and Killian?" Regina asked as she saw them walking in.

"In the examination room, Whale asked us to leave so he could discuss something with Emma, I think there's something wrong," Snow explained clinging onto David trying not to cry as she realised just how serious the situation was.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, probably just something a little private, why don't you come sit down and relax a little, everything will be okay," Regina tried to reassure them whilst discreetly slipping off the ring that Robin had just given her, now was not the time to be telling everyone their good news. Slowly the gang sat together waiting for news in an awkward silence.

"So Emma, Killian I have found something that anyone who wasn't trained wouldn't be able to spot, Emma has some cysts on her ovaries, you have a few options but I'll explain more about what it is then let you have a think first. So the type of cyst Emma has are called luteal cysts and it would have been formed when her egg was released, it's a hard shell that fills with fluid, they normally go away on their own but could require treatment. It looks like she has a few of them that don't seem to be going away on their own therefore I would suggest treatment as they are causing you some slight pain from what I've been told and could burst. Because of your pregnancy it makes the treatment slightly more difficult, we have three options, first is to leave it, it won't do any harm to baby however it would have to be carefully monitored and they can turn cancerous so this option isn't one I would advise but it is an option, second we can wait until later in the pregnancy and make two small inserts into your stomach and remove the cysts from the ovaries, this would mean that it you would have to be carefully monitored until we removed them, also if they should grow then we would have to operate immediately, this stands for both of those options. Your third and final option is we operate now or tomorrow, as soon as we can, this would be key hole surgery,and hold minimal risk to the fetus and would mean a lower risk pregnancy, the choice is completely up to you and I will respect your decision completely, any questions let me know I'll just be outside so you have a few minutes to discuss and let the news sink in before we can discuss what you think your best choice is," Whale explained to them both before leaving the room and giving them a while to talk everything through.

Emma and Killian both sat in a stunned silence neither one sure what to say to make things better. Killian moved to sit next to Emma on the bed and pulled her into his arms, just having contact with each other made things seem a little better.

"What are you thinking Emma? It's your body and I want to be involved in the decision but I need to know what you're thinking," Killian said rubbing her arm to try keep her from stressing over the decision too much.

"I'm thinking we need to do what is best for the baby, and from the sounds of things that means that I need to have surgery as soon as possible," Emma replied trying to hold back her tears.

"I agree love, don't worry both you and the princess will be fine, do you want me to go get Whale?" Killian reassured her kissing her temple lightly.

"Can we just be us three for a moment longer. A moment of peace to relax before Whale starts explaining the procedure and our brains are filled with medical jargon." Emma said pulling Killian closer, she couldn't bare the thought that she could lose her baby before it was born

Meanwhile the Charming and Mills family had seen Whale exit Emma's room and rushed over instantly bombarding him with questions.

"If you stop asking me questions for just a second then I will be able to explain it to you all, Emma has something called luteal cysts, she has more than one and it looks like they aren't going away on their own, these cysts were what was causing Emma pain, her and Killian have three options of which I'm not going into detail of, once they have decided I'm going to go through whatever plan they deem best. I would like to assure you that Emma's life is in no danger however depending on which option she chooses the next few months could be critical for the health of her baby, please go back to the waiting room and be around to support your daughter, mother and friend in anyway you she wants you to," Whale explained to them looking into the room and seeing that Emma and Killian had made their decision.

Whale walked back into the hospital room as the rest made their way back to the waiting room. He stood patiently to give the couple another minute before he cleared his throat so that they could tell him decision. Killian looked at Emma and she nodded silently confirming their decision and giving him permission to tell Dr Whale.

"Emma and I have decided that it's best for us if we get the operation done now, but first we would like a minute to speak to everyone if that's alright explain what's going on," Killian told him never letting go of Emma for a second.

"That's fine I'll go get everything into place so the surgery can be done today and call your friends and family in." Whale said before leaving to get everyone ready so the surgery could happen as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating but writing for me is just for fun so school and work has to come first. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the formatting issues before.**


End file.
